Super Hero
by jackalope21
Summary: I was just wondering what would happen if Dean Winchester walked into Beach City Grill. Just a lil something I hope you guys like.


The two brothers made their way into the small sandwich shop in the middle of the sleepy coastal city. The Impala had been their home for the better part of two days now as they drove their way up to Oregon and they were starving.

"Come on man, why not?" Dean whined as the door's bell chimed their entrance.

"No." Sam repeated for the fifth time. "We don't have the time."

"But we're like ten miles from the beach. Five minutes. Come on." he continued.

Sam only shook his head as he approached the strawberry blonde girl behind the counter.

"Hey." he sighed with a grin.

She looked up from her work and smiled warmly before catching sight of the other young man. She scoffed, cocking a brow to him.

"Really Priestly? Another look?" she asked with a laugh.

The two men exchanged curious glances, Dean narrowing his eyes on her confused.

"Huh?"

Her smile faded slightly, confusion taking her features.

"You're going by you're first name now?" she asked, wondering why the young man seemed to have forgotten his name. "But I thought you were staying Priestly?"

"Hardly." the tall one laughed under his breath.

"Dude, shut up." Dean snapped before leaning forward onto the counter and laying on his charm. "Dean Winchester. How's it going?"

He smiled, winking to her as he took her hand in his. She just seemed surprised by the action while Sam shook his head, still wearing the smile. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation as an older man came walking in from the room in the back. He glanced up from a manual in his hands before continuing on his walk.

"Shouldn't you be working Priestly?" he asked absently, taking his seat at a nearby booth.

"Trucker, that's not him." the red head replied.

The man she had spoken to just looked up at the two confused young men. He narrowed his eyes slightly, examining Dean before a smile touched his face. He chuckled when the door burst open. Attention shifted to the young man standing there in a kilt, combat boots, a brilliant green shirt with something obnoxious written on it, brilliant blue Mohawk and facial piercings everywhere.

"Everyone relax!" he called with a smile before his eyes fell to the two customers. Every hope of a dance was gone at the sight of the man leaning forward talking to Piper. "I'm here…"

Dean stood abruptly upright, staring at the man with the funky hair. His mouth hung slack, his brain trying to catch up while Sam only stood there with a disbelieving smile on his face. Dean and Priestly stared at each other, the man in the skirt slowly walking behind the counter with confusion on his face.

"I'm not the only one that sees this right?" Sam asked with a slight laugh.

The other patrons of the shop could only shake their heads, all seeing the frighteningly similar appearance of the two men. Ignorant to being watched, the two men eyed one another, almost mimicking the others movements exactly before giggling brought them out of it. The two snapped back into normal.

"What's everyone staring at?" they asked in unison, adding further proof to the audience that they were the same man. They glared out of the corner of their eye at their copy.

"Oh my God," Piper muttered, her head snapping from one to the other. "They look the exact same."

"Do not." they snapped.

"Look," Dean growled, glaring sideways at the other. "I'm obviously hotter."

"Says you." Priestly snapped. "I'm the sexy beast here."

"I'm ruggedly handsome and mysterious." Dean shot back.

"Where as I'm boyishly charming and fun." Priestly smiled.

"This is just too creepy." Sam sighed, shaking his head as he turned to Piper. "Can we just get two foot long turkeys?"

"Sure…" she muttered, still looking from one to the other before typing in the order. "It'll take a couple minutes."

He nodded, grabbing his brother's jacket and pulling him towards an empty booth. Dean still glared at his copy before sliding into the spot. He leaned forward on the table, his head slumped down but eyes never leaving the man at the grill.

"Dude, will you stop?" Sam laughed.

"He's another shifter." he muttered quietly, noticing the man at the grill was glancing over his shoulder. "Has to be."

"He's not a shifter."

"Then he's a doppelganger!" he hissed loudly.

Sam laughed, shaking his head at how ridiculous the situation was.

"He's just some guy Dean." he chuckled. "Let it go."

"How can I let it go when there's someone walking around with my face?" he snapped. "I mean, as faces go, it's pretty damn good, but it's still mine."

Shaking his head again, Sam fought the urge to smack his brother in the back of the head. This was just some guy that worked at a sandwich shop, not some shifter, skin walker, doppelganger, nothing. Just some guy.

"Order up!"

Sam stood and made his way towards the counter, paying and smiling kindly to the young woman handing him the food.

"Thanks." he sighed, turning to see Dean still eying the man at the grill. "Come on Dean."

Slowly, the man in the leather jacket stood, glaring at his clone. Sam sighed, shoving him towards the door.

"I'm watching you man! I got my eyes on you!" he called, Sam grabbing his jacket and pulling out of the restaurant. He even went so far as to motion that he would be watching.

The patrons in the store just stared, their eyes slowly falling to Priestly when Dean was gone. He held the spatula, watching the front door confused. After a moment, he realized everyone was still gawking at him and shrugged.

"I don't see it." he lied, going back to his work.

**For those of you who don't know, Jensen Ackles (Dean Winchester) was in Ten Inch Hero, a cute little movie and for some reason, this popped into my head. I suggest you see it too, it's sweet and I love that he had tattoos, piercings and awesome hair. I definitely recommend it, but yeah. What if one Jensen character met another Jensen character? lol Let me know what you think.**


End file.
